La Deuda
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Si no hubiera sido por Tsunade y su gran deuda, hubiera podido estar con nuestro hijo desde su primer mes de vida, hubiera podido verlo caminar, decir sus primeras palabras, ir a dejarlo a la escuela, graduarse, verlo con sus amigos... Era una gran deuda, mucho mas grande de lo que pensé... / Para el "Torneo de Fics del Grupo Irresistible Naranja"


**Konichiwa Minna-san**

**Aquí**** Hana reportándose con un One-Shot**

**La razón de este One-Shot, es que es para el "****Torneo de Fics" del grupo "Irresistible Naranja"**

**"pensamientos"**

**-diálogos-**

**(N/a: Notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Rated: K+  
**

**Pareja: Minato Namikaze y Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genero Principal: Comedia**

**Generos Secundarios: Drama**

**AU**

**Ronda: 2**

**Segundo Duelo**

**Contrincante: Aniyasha Saotome, Angie Bibiana Yunda Osorio.**

**¡Suerte chicas!**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**La deuda**

Minato sabía que Naruto era un chico más o menos tímido y como no, si toda su vida había estado sin el amor de una madre y el calor de un padre, por eso, cuando se le presento en su casa, unas dos horas después de que él llegara de la escuela, no espero que tuviera una calurosa bienvenida, tampoco que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero Dios, tenía que ser un idiota para que no se diera cuenta del parecido de ambos.. . Para la mala suerte de Minato... Naruto era un idiota, y uno muy grande

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Naruto al abrir la puerta

-Naruto- dijo Minato con ilusión -Soy tu padre- dijo abrazándolo

-¡Momento, suéltame!- exigió Naruto abrumado por la muestra de afecto

-Pero hijo...- murmuro Minato algo triste

-Como sabré que de verdad eres mi padre- dijo el menor mirándolo fijamente

-¡Oh claro! ¡Jiraiya me dijo que esto sucedería! ¡Espera un minuto!- dijo Minato sacando algo de su bolso -¡Mira!- dijo mostrandole una foto, en donde había una mujer pelirroja, un bebe y el rubio mayor

-Como se que no está editada- dijo Naruto aun mirándolo

-Tú debes tener una igual, eso me dijo Jiraiya- dijo Minato pensativo

-¿¡Quién demonios es el Jiraiya del que tanto hablas!?- dijo el menor molesto

-¡Cuida tus palabras jovencito! ¡Jiraiya es tu padrino!- dijo Minato exasperado por la actitud de su hijo

-¡No lo conozco!- dijo aun más molesto

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Minato cansado -¡Es él!- dijo sacando una foto de su maestro

-¡Ah! ¡Ero-sennin!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa -¡Claro! Si viene cada mes- dijo contento

-¿Ahora me crees?- dijo Minato derrotado

-Te creo...- murmuró el muchacho dejando pasar al mayor

-¡Ah! ¡Por fin puedo estar con mi hijo!- exclamó Minato, confundiendo a Naruto

Claro que podía estar con su hijo, ¡Por fin había vuelto!, habían pasado dieciséis largos años y no tenía una razón aceptable para su hijo, bueno, de que la tenia, la tenia pero, no quería decírselo, era un poco vergonzoso, decirle que se había ido, para poder pagar sus deudas y poder darle una vida mejor, no era que fuera su culpa, realmente era de su maestro y la mejor amiga de este, por ser tan jugadores y apostadores, pero que iba a hacer, ese era su maestro después de todo, y esa mujer, ¡Ah! ¡Siempre tan mandona! No podía hacer nada, de todas maneras... era la tía de su esposa... tenia que hacerlo, era la única familiar viva de ella... ademas fue uno de sus últimos deseos, antes de morir...

* * *

El día que llego mi supuesto padre, no fue como lo esperaba, quería reclamarle por abandonarme cuando mama murió, pero la frase que soltó me obligó a quedarme callado, no era que hubiera olvidado mi reclamo... simplemente, había sido postergada por un tiempo, tiempo que emplearía para aclarar mi cabeza con respecto a mi "padre"

-Naruto, ¿Que quieres comer?- escuché desde la cocina

-¡Lo que sea!- dije desde mi cuarto

"Probaremos si realmente me conoces" pensé maliciosamente

-Esta bien- dijo simplemente

Pasó una media hora, mas o menos, y estaba un poco encimado en mi música, que no presté atención a nada mas, hasta que un gran estruendo de tras de mi puerta me hizo reaccionar

-¡Naruto! ¡Si no vienes a comer en este momento, te juro que jamas te vuelvo a preparar ramen!- escuche a mi "padre" gritar

"¡Ramen!" pensé feliz

Abrí la puerta y corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, me senté y miré ese ramen humeante en el tazón, se veía tan delicioso

-Itadakimasu- murmuré embobado, tome los palillos y empecé a comer

-Esta ca...- escuche decir, luego sentí como mi boca se quemaba

-¡Caliente!- grite yendo a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua

-...Liente- terminó la frase

-¡Por que no me lo dijiste!- dije molesto

-¡No me dejaste terminar!- dijo tambien molesto

-¡No me avisaste a tiempo!- dije sintiendo una perversa diversión

-¡Empezaste a comer muy rápido!- dijo siguiéndome la corriente

-¡Pero tu...!- me detuve al escuchar al toque de la puerta

"Mierda, olvide que venia Sasuke" pensé nervioso

-Escóndete- dije corriendo hacia la puerta

-¿Quien es?- preguntó mientras se escondía tras la puerta de uno de los cuartos desocupados

-¡Sasuke-teme!- grité eufórico mientras evitaba su paso

-Dobe- dijo con su habitual voz -Déjame pasar- dijo frío

-Ehh... ¡No! La casa esta desordenada, no podemos estudiar aquí, vamos a la tuya, espérame saco mis cosas- dije mientras corría a mi habitación y volvía en menos de un segundo

-¿¡Pero que te pasa!? ¡La organizamos ayer! ¡No te vuelvo a ayudar!- exclamó molesto

-Lo siento- murmuré suavemente -Itekimasu- dije suavemente, mientras, me iba hacia la casa de Sasuke

* * *

Naruto me había dejado solo, en lo que era, un departamento demasiado grande para una persona, tres habitaciones, dos baños, la cocina, sala-comedor y patio de ropas, aunque el alquiler es barato, Jiraiya debió darle un departamento mas pequeño a Naruto, aunque bueno, eso ya no importa, por que ahora somos dos personas en este lugar

Me senté y empecé a comer, termine mi plato en menos de nada, tomé el de Naruto, y tambien me lo comí... el pobre ramen no tenia la culpa de nada, tras terminar de comer, recogí y lavé los platos, tomé mi maleta y me dirigí a un cuarto, estaba cerrado con llave, supuse que era el de Naruto, caminé a lo largo del pasillo y entre a uno que tenia la puerta medio abierta, había una cama grande, para dos personas, sonreí con tristeza al reconocer la foto que se encontraba en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, me recordaba viejos tiempos... tiempos en los que no debía preocuparme de nada

Tomé la maleta, la abrí y empecé a desempacar, esperaba que Naruto me preguntara el porqué no había estado presente en sus dieciséis años de vida, era muy probable que me odiara, que me echara de este lugar en el momento en que volviera, pero, yo iba a hacer todo lo posible para restablecer nuestra relación padre-hijo

-Te lo prometí Kushina- dije tomando la foto en donde salíamos ella y yo -Te prometí que en cuanto terminara de pagar, volvería .. así me costara toda mi vida, y que mi propio hijo me odiara por abandonarlo- susurré secando las lagrimas que intentaban bajar por mis mejillas -Es hora de que seamos una familia- dije con una sonrisa suave

Luego de desempacar, volví a la sala... tal y como había dicho el chico que lo vino a buscar, el departamento estaba limpio, ordenado, no parecía que allí viviera solo un estudiante de preparatoria... parecía que Kushina aun estaba aquí

-Siempre lo estarás- murmuré quedadamente con un fuerte dolor en el pecho

* * *

Naruto estaba silencioso y aunque eso fuera música en mis oídos, no era lo normal... siempre estaba de esa manera, había algo que le molestaba, normalmente era referente a su familia y a su soledad, pero desde hacía un tiempo que no estaba así

Al llegar a mi casa, fuimos directamente a mi habitación luego de que él saludara a Itachi, cosa que deje de lado por un momento, aunque él se mostrara ante mi hermano con su actitud hiperactiva, yo sabía bien que algo lo molestaba... no por nada era su mejor amigo

-Dobe- le dije luego de que cerrara la puerta

-Teme- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Que te pasa?- dije mirándolo

-¿De que hablas?- trató de hacerse el desentendido

-Te conozco... ¿Que es lo que pasa?- dije tranquilo

-No es nada...- murmuró sentándose en mi cama

-Oye, te conozco mejor que nadie, así que dime que es lo que sucede- dije empezando a molestarme

-Ese es el problema... eres tu el que me conoce- dijo acostándose

-De que hablas- caminé hasta él, me senté en la cama

-Hoy, antes de que llegaras, llegó un hombre a mi casa- murmuró tapándose los ojos

-¿Y...? Siempre viene Jiraiya ¿no?- dije extrañado por la manera en que dijo que había visita

-No era ero-sennin- dijo con voz quedada, varias lagrimas se colaron por su brazo

-¿Entonces?- dije ocultando la preocupación en mi voz

-Ese hombre dijo que era... mi padre- dijo quebrando su voz

-¿Tu... padre?- dije mirándolo sorprendido

-Si... creo que se quedara allí- dijo secando las lagrimas

-Es obvio- dije calmándome

-Pero... yo no creo que sea mi padre- dijo sentándose

-Naruto, ningún hombre que no sea tu padre, va a llegar un día a decirte que lo es- dije golpeándole la cabeza

-Aun así no confió en él, ¿y si me roba? ¿y si esta en mi casa es para espiarme? o aun peor ¿y si me mata?- dijo nervioso, sobándose la cabeza

-En ese caso- dije caminando hacia mi closeth -Toma- dije mientras le mostraba unos dispositivos

-¿Que es eso?- dijo confundido

-Sensores de movimiento, ponlos en el pasillo, cerca a tu habitación, esto, lo pones en tu cuarto, así cuando el pase por allí, te darás cuenta- dije entregándoselo

-Muchas gracias Sasuke- dijo recibiendo los sensores y guardándolos en su bolso

-Bien, ahora a estudiar- dije sentándome

-Yo que creía que había quedado olvidado el tema del estudio- dijo dramáticamente

Sonreí imperceptiblemente, él nunca cambiaría

* * *

Dos meses después, Minato se había instalado completamente en el departamento, y aunque no se lo espero, Naruto lo había tratado con cortesía e incluso con cariño, y aunque a veces lo sentía distante, sabía que era la edad problemática, aunque bueno, la adolescencia siempre era problemática

-Naruto, el desayuno esta listo- dijo tocando la puerta -¿Naruto? Voy a entrar- dijo mientras lentamente tomaba la perilla

-¡No! ¡Ya salgo!- se escucho desde adentro, Minato dejo la perilla y se dirigió a la cocina

Tras un desayuno "tranquilo" Naruto se dirigió a la escuela, junto con Sasuke, que lo había ido a buscar, mientras que Minato, se dirigía al trabajo y tomaba como sospechosa la actitud de ambos

-¿Será que a Naruto le gusta Sasuke?- murmuró pensativo mientras conducía -Bueno, jamas he visto a Sasuke, ¿debe ser esa la razón? Nunca lo trae a casa, pensé que eran amigos, pero siempre van a casa de él... ¿Sera posible que...? No, ambos son hombres, estoy seguro que Jiraiya le enseño la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres a Naruto- dijo confundido

* * *

-Sasuke, esto no esta funcionando- dijo Naruto molesto

-Eso no es mi culpa dobe- respondí Sasuke altanero

-Claro que si, tu me convenciste- dijo dramáticamente

-Siempre eres demasiado influenciable, tarde o temprano te hubiera convencido de que lo hicieras- dije sentándose en la cama

-¡Pero...! Tu fuiste el que me lo dijo- dijo al borde del llanto

-¿Y que quiere decir eso...?- dije mirándolo raro

"Mierda, él no puede sentir eso... ¿o si?"

-Pues, que eres mi amigo, y siempre voy a hacer lo que me digas- dijo haciéndose la victima

"Friend zone... ¡Espera! ¿¡Por que mierda estoy pensando eso?"

-¿Enserio...?- dije levantándome y caminando hacia él

-Si...- dijo extrañado por mi comportamiento

Caminé hacia él con paso lento, a cada paso que daba, Naruto se alejaba aun mas, hasta que chocó con una pared, coloqué mis brazos aprisionándolo y acerqué mi rostro hasta dejarlo solo a unos centímetros del de él

-¡Sasuke!...- Itachi abrió la puerta -¿Que... están... haciendo?- dijo en shock

-Nada que te importe- cerré la puerta, me voltee hacia Naruto, que estaba sonrojado y tenia exactamente la misma expresión que mi hermano, sonreí ladinamente y me senté en la cama

-¿Que... sucede?- dijo nervioso

-Ah... solo otra técnica para alejar a mi hermano- dije con simpleza

-Ya... veo... ¡No tenias que utilizarme a mi!- gritó eufórico

-¿Lo malinterpretaste?- dije con burla

-¡No!- dijo sonrojado, desviando la mirada

"Carajo, se ve tan tierno así"

-Lo hiciste, pervertido- dije burlándome, mientras caminaba hacia él

-¡Claro que no!- dijo huyendo de mi

-¿Entonces por que huyes?- dije con satisfacción en mi voz

-¡Porque...- se quedó callado viéndome, lo miré extrañado, caminó hacia mi

-¿Que sucede?- dije viendo que se acercaba a mi, como si fuera su presa... caminé hacia atrás -No uses mi juego contra mi- dije ocultando el tono nervioso de mi voz

-Sasuke...- murmuró, caí en mi cama, intente levantarme, pero Naruto estaba encima mio, sujetándome los brazos, acercó su rostro, nuestras respiraciones chocaban... trataba de no mirarlo

-Naruto...- murmuré quedadamente

-Deberías ver tu expresión- dijo contento levantándose de un salto

-Idiota...- murmuré molesto

-¡Teme! ¡Ayúdame, hoy intentó entrar a mi habitación, no se que hacer!- dijo exasperado

-Habla solo- dije rodando los ojos

-¿Que...?- dijo confundido

-Inventa que tienes una novia imaginaria, yo que sé, cuando el pase por el sensor, empiezas a hablar solo, como si hablaras con ella, para que él te escuche, pero solo para eso- dije restandole importancia

-¡Tienes mucha imaginación teme! ¿Como se te ocurrió eso tan rápido?- dijo alegre

-Como crees que aleje a mi hermano desde el principio- dije sonriendo malignamente

-¡No sonrías así... da miedo!- dijo asustado

-Oh... enserio- dije sarcásticamente, mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia él

-Sasuke... ¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo Naruto, mientras corría fuera de la habitación, sonreí con gracia

El jamas cambiaría

Ni tampoco se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos...

* * *

Llegué a casa lo mas rápido que pude, luego de lo que había sucedido con Sasuke, debía huir de ahí, por un momento mi corazon se había acelerado y había querido que él... me besara

Sacudí mi cabeza sacando esa extraña idea de mi mente

-Naruto, eres un chico, a los chicos les gustan las chicas, no los chicos- murmuré por lo bajo, regañandome

Me dirigí al baño, necesitaba despejar mi mente, y que mejor cosa para eso que una ducha de agua caliente, empecé a pensar, debía seguir el plan de Sasuke, si quería espantarlo y tal vez echarlo de mi casa, debía hacer que me tuviera miedo, o simplemente se asustara con algunas de mis actitudes

-Ya llegue- escuche un grito desde la entrada

-Bienvenido- grité desde el baño, era hora de empezar mi plan

Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me cambié, escuche el leve ruido que el sensor de movimientos hacia

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero esta camisa me queda mejor- dije tomando una camisa del closeth -Lo se, pero esa me queda muy ajustada, en cambio, esta no- dije como si realmente estuviera hablando con alguien

-Naruto... ¿Con quien hablas?- escuche fuera de mi habitación

-Con mi novia- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro

-Oh, ¿puedo conocerla?- dijo con un leve toque de emoción en su voz

"Mierda que hago"

Tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje rápido a Sasuke, que en menos de nada contestó

-¿Naruto?- escuche

-Si, claro, pasa- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-Hola...- dijo sonriente -No hay nadie aquí- dijo mirando a todos lados

-¿Como puedes decir eso papa?- dije fingiendo molestia -Ella esta a mi lado- dije señalando un punto vació en mi cama

-Oh...- dijo mirándome extrañado -Hola... supongo- sonreí internamente -¿Como se llama?- dijo mirándome

"¡Mierda!"

-¿Ella? Emm... Na...ru...ko, ¡Si! ¡Naruko!- dije pensando en un nombre rápido

-Ok...- murmuró con extrañeza -Nos vemos luego Naruko... Naruto, prepararé ramen para la cena- dijo mientras salia de la habitación

-Perfecto- murmure victoriosos luego de oír el sensor de nuevo

Varios días pasaron después de eso, el plan continuaba, debía hacer que Minato desistiera de esa idea de ser mi papa... por que si de algo estaba seguro, era que ese hombre, no era mi padre

* * *

Gracias a que mi trabajo es bastante simple, había salido de la oficina temprano, así que había ido a casa, tomé una ducha rápida y me aliste para preparar la cena, pero antes de llegar a la cocina, escuche a Naruto afuera, así que salí a darle la bienvenida... pero luego me paralicé escuchando su conversación

-No lo entiendo teme, no funciona, el no esta mostrando deseos de irse- escuche a Naruto

-Solo sigue el plan dobe- escuche la voz que siempre acompañaba a Naruto

-Esta bien- dijo resignado

-Empiezo a pensar que si haces lo que yo te digo- escuche que dijo con autosuficiencia

"¿Que?"

-Ya te lo dije, hago lo que dices- dijo Naruto euforicamente

"¿Que esta pasando?"

-No deberías decirlo de esa manera- dijo con burla

"¡Exacto! ¡No debería!"

-Sasuke... No te acerques tanto- dijo nervioso

-De que hablas Naruto, haces lo que digo ¿No? Quédate quieto- dijo fuertemente

"¿Que esta pasando afuera?"

-Sasuke... Se supone que tengo novia- dijo suavemente mi hijo

-Ella no existe Naruto... Naruko no existe- dijo roncamente

"¿No existe? Bueno, eso es obvio... ¿De que están hablando?"

-Pero fue tu idea- dijo Naruto

-Yo solo te estoy ayudando- escuche que dijo seriamente

-Todo sea para que Minato se vaya de aquí- dijo Naruto molesto

"¿¡Que!? ¿Que es lo que sucede?"

-Aun no lo conozco... Ni siquiera se si se parece a ti... No puedo decir si realmente es tu padre o no- escuche decir a Sasuke

"El... No cree que soy su padre... Era de esperarse Minato, estuvo 16 años sin ti"

-Aun así, estoy seguro de que no es mi padre- dijo Naruto molesto

-Es hora de que me vaya, debe estar por llegar- escuche a Sasuke

-Si... Nos vemos mañana- dijo Naruto

-Hmp- gruño en respuesta

Corrí hacia mi habitación y me hice el dormido unos diez minutos, fingí levantarme y le dí una gran sorpresa a Naruto quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando ramen.

Después de varios días me dí cuenta de que Naruto hablaba solo, solamente cuando yo estaba cerca de su habitación, así que un fin de semana que salio caminé hacia su habitación, desde la mía, escuche un suave ruido proveniente desde la habitación de Naruto, seguí caminando y volvió a sonar, me devolví y sucedió lo mismo, miré las paredes atentamente

-Sensores de movimiento- murmuré sorprendido

El realmente no me quería en ese apartamento...

-Pero realmente soy su padre- murmuré molesto -No puede andar por ahí desconfiando de la gente, llevamos mas de dos meses viviendo juntos- caminé hacia la sala

Estaba realmente molesto... bien sabia que esa tal Naruko no existía, pensé que tal vez era solo un problema de soledad... pero ahora que descubrí que es solo para espantarme no había de otra... Si Naruto por malicia creo a Naruko... a mi no me quedaba de otra... que crear a Minako

* * *

Luego de varias horas de estudio en casa de Sasuke, decidí tomar un descanso, salí a la cocina y me encontré con Itachi

-Naruto...- murmuro ido

-Hola Itachi- dije nervioso

-Yo... quisiera saber por que Sasuke me evade- dijo triste

-Itachi...- murmuré sorprendido

-Hace tiempo que esta así... no ha querido hablar conmigo, no he podido entablar conversación con él, a excepción de hace unos días... y no fue precisamente una conversación que diera muchos frutos- dijo cansadamente

-¿De que le quieres hablar? Tal vez yo pueda decírselo- dije nervioso

-No tiene caso, ya se dará cuenta en unos días- dijo saliendo de la cocina

-Itachi...- murmure algo triste por la relación que ellos llevaban

"No se si sea suerte o no... el que no tenga familia"

Unas dos horas mas tarde, volví a casa, olía a ramen cocinándose, fui a lavarme las manos y la cara, mientras Minato servía el ramen

-¡Papa este Ramen te quedó delicioso!- exclamé asombrado

-Oh Naruto, eso no lo hice yo- dijo sonriendo

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien?- dije confundido

-Minako, quien mas- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Quien es Minako?- dije mirándolo asustado

-¿No la vez? ¡Pero si está a mi lado!- dijo con sorpresa

-Voy a ir a ver a Sasuke, ya regreso- dije, mientras salia disparado de la casa

Corrí rápidamente hacia la casa de Sasuke, era realmente de mucha suerte que estuviera cerca a mi casa

-¡Sasuke!- grite mientras abría la puerta, vi una nota en la mesa, pasé de ella

-Que sucede dobe- dijo saliendo de su habitación

-Minato esta loco-dije nervioso

-¿De que hablas?- dijo aburrido

-El... el ve a una chica, Minako, eso dijo, teme tengo miedo- dije aferrándome a su cuello, mi corazon se empezó a acelerar

-Dobe- dijo molesto -Ya nos descubrió- dijo soltándome de su cuello

-¿Eh?- dije confundido

-Debió haber encontrado los sensores... es mas astuto de lo que pensé- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama -Tienes dos opciones Naruto, o hablas con él, le aclaras las cosas y dejas que él te explique o sigues con él ridículo plan de alejarlo, que no funcionará- dijo mirándome

-Supongo que... puedo hablar con él- dije nervioso -Por cierto, por lo general cuando llego así Itachi siempre sale a quejarse- dije viendo que ni señas habían de él

-¡Itachi!- gritó Sasuke mientras se levantaba hacía la habitación de su hermano -¡Itachi!- volvió a gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta, salí a la sala, vi la nota, -¿¡Que carajos...!?- escuche a Sasuke molesto

-Itachi se fue...- murmuré sorprendido

-Naruto las cosas de Itachi no están- llego Sasuke molesto a la sala

-Itachi se fue- volví a murmurar

-¿Que?- dijo Sasuke

-Itachi se fue- hablé mas fuerte -Dejó una nota- dije volviendo a leer la nota

_Sasuke, realmente lamento lo que sucedió hace diez años, realmente me arrepiento de haberlos dejado ir a ese viaje_

_Se que me culpas, tengo la culpa_

_No merezco tu perdón tampoco, yo simplemente quería ser un buen hermano mayor_

_Pero en vista de que nuestra relación se ha deteriorado aun mas, he decidido irme a Estados Unidos a continuar mis estudios_

_Pero hay algo que quise decirte siempre..._

_Tonto hermano menor... siempre te querré, hagas lo que hagas_

_Uchiha Itachi_

-Sasuke...- murmuré, levanté la mirada, Sasuke estaba llorando

-El... el se fue- dijo abrazándome

-Sasuke...- traté de consolarlo, realmente no sabía como hacer este tipo de cosas, el siempre había estado ahí para mi y a la hora de la verdad, yo no sabía que hacer

-Solo... quédate conmigo hoy- dijo en un murmullo

-Esta bien- dije llevándolo al cuarto

Estuve toda la noche tratando de consolarlo, cuando se quedó dormido, le envíe un mensaje a Minato

_Papa, llegaré mañana a casa, el hermano mayor de Sasuke se fue de Japón sin avisar, así que estoy consolando a Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo_

En vista de lo que había sucedido hoy, realmente debía hablar con Minato, debía aclarar de una vez por todas... si él realmente era mi padre, luego de media hora logré dormirme

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke aun no se había levantado, me lavé la cara y volví a la habitación, aun seguía dormido... se veía tan tranquilo, como si nada lo atormentara, sin ese mal humor de siempre... se veía... bien

"¿Que estoy pensando? ¡Sasuke es un chico!"

-Sasuke...- murmuré moviendolo un poco -Sasuke- dije un poco mas alto -Oe, Teme- dije empezando a molestarme -¡Teme!- grite haciendo que se despertara de golpe

-¡Deja de gritar Naruto! ¡Me duele la cabeza!- dijo molesto

"Parecemos pareja"

-Debo irme a casa... ¿Quieres venir a desayunar con nosotros?- dije nervioso por lo que acababa de pensar

-Esta bien, iré a bañarme- dijo levantándose sin ánimos

Luego de unos diez minutos, Sasuke estaba vestido, salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos a la mía, intenté hacerlo reír de todas las maneras posibles, pero no conseguí nada. Al llegar, abrí la puerta y encontré a Minato sirviendo el desayuno para tres personas

-Oh ya llegaron- dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días- dije extrañado

-Un gusto conocerlo, soy Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Sasuke fríamente

-El gusto es mio, Namikaze Minato, pasen y siéntense a desayunar, hace tiempo no tenía un desayuno de tres personas- dijo sonriendo

Luego de desayunar, me fui a bañar y los dejé a ambos solos

* * *

-Es bueno conocer al mejor amigo de mi hijo- dije sonriendo

-Si...- dijo Sasuke

-¿Sabes? fue buena idea eso de despistarme creando una novia imaginaria- dije mirándolo, me volteo a ver sorprendido

-Me pregunto entonces de donde saco Naruto tanta idiotez- dijo con burla

-Es una buena pregunta, Kushina era bastante hiperactiva pero era muy inteligente- dije rascándome la nuca

-Ya que por fin lo conocí, puedo decir con seguridad, que es el padre de Naruto- dijo mirando un punto fijo en la pared

-Si bueno, no es normal que tu propio hijo te niegue... pero ya me lo esperaba, de todas maneras, no fue por gusto que me tuve que ir- dije mirando el pasillo

-Normalmente nunca se van por que quieren...- murmuró Sasuke

-¡De que hablan!- grito Naruto desde el pasillo, venia caminando tranquilamente en toalla solamente, voltee a mirar a Sasuke, quien lo veía con un leve sonrojo, tratando de desviar la mirada

"Con que así son las cosas"

-No es nada Naruto, ve a cambiarte- dije fingiendo molestia

Unos segundo mas tarde, Naruto volvía vestido con un jean y una camiseta naranja

-Naruto, antes de que me preguntes algo, quiero contarte algunas cosas- dije mientras lo veía sentarse en el sofá

-Escucho...- dijo mirándome

-¿Recuerdas la foto que te mostré cuando llegue?- dije mirándolo

-Si- respondió simplemente

-Esa foto, fue tomada por Jiraiya, tu padrino, el día en que naciste. Kushina y yo estábamos muy felices, pero ella estuvo muy débil después del parto, luego de varias semanas en el hospital, tu madre murió. La tía de tu madre, Senju Tsunade, es una medico muy buena, pero era muy apostadora cuando estaba joven, y esa deuda que se formó desde hace muchos años atrás, se recostó en nosotros en el momento en que Tsunade se retiró. Antes de morir, Kushina me pidió un favor, me pidió que pagara la deuda de su tía, ya que ella era la única familia que tenia, no estuve de acuerdo, puesto que debía cuidarte, pero ella insistió, le hizo prometer a Jiraiya y a Tsunade, que te cuidarían mientras yo estuviera fuera del país... Pero pasó mas tiempo de lo que yo creía...- dije suavemente -Naruto, no tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estuve por ti todos estos años, no sabía si estabas comiendo bien, si tenias amigos, si estabas feliz... no podía comunicarme contigo, por que eso pondría en riesgo tu vida, y eso no lo permitiría jamas... Estoy arrepentido por haberme ido tanto tiempo, pero estoy feliz de que por fin puedo estar contigo- dije con varias lagrimas en mis ojos

-Papa...- murmuró Naruto levantándose

-Yo siempre te quise y siempre lo haré- dije mientras lo abrazaba y el lloraba en mi hombro, escuchamos un sollozo contenido y vimos a Sasuke quien se tapaba el rostro

-Ven aquí teme- dijo Naruto haciéndole espacio en nuestro abrazo

-Eso es un momento familiar- susurro

-Ven aquí- dijo jalándolo, lo abrazamos tambien, mientras los tres llorábamos

"Kushina, después de todo lo que sucedió... por fin estoy con nuestro hijo"

Si no hubiera sido por Tsunade y su gran deuda, hubiera podido estar con nuestro hijo desde su primer mes de vida, hubiera podido verlo caminar, decir sus primeras palabras, ir a dejarlo a la escuela, graduarse, verlo con sus amigos... Era una gran deuda, mucho mas grande de lo que pensé... me tomó mucho tiempo pagarla, dieciséis años para ser exacto, pero por fin pude estar con Naruto, porque, aunque no lo haya visto crecer, ahora lo puedo ver convirtiéndose en un hombre... convirtiéndose en todo lo que soñamos, porque, aunque yo no lo haya podido ver... se que tu estuviste allí con él siempre, cuidándolo, estando a su lado, porque lo amamos mas que a nadie en ese mundo, mas que a nuestras propias vidas... y se que así sera siempre... los amo a los dos... amo a Naruto y te amo a ti Kushina.

* * *

**¿Esta mal que diga que llore con el final?**

**Waaaaaaaaaa T-T**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Repito, este One-Shot es para el "Torneo de Fics del grupo Irresistible Naranja"**

**Nos leemos en otra historia**

**Matta-Ne**

**Hana-Miu**


End file.
